Remembrances
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Jacob is beginning to become annoyed at how many times he's been caught out in the rain.


**A/N: For the Houses Competition. This is set in Fantastic Beasts and goes right up to where it ends.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Caught out in the rain**

 **Word count: 659**

* * *

Jacob scowled up as he hurried down the crowded street. Dark, ominous looking clouds were racing across the previously clear sky and he could already feel the first drops of rain splashing on his head. A roll of thunder echoed just above him, making him jump, and the heavens suddenly opened, drenching him in freezing cold water.

He shivered his way down to his shop, alternately cursing out himself for neglecting to pick up both his coat and his hat (in his defence it had been perfectly sunny beforehand), and the weather for taking a sudden turn like that. He wasn't sure whether he had done something that made the universe hate him all of a sudden, or whether it was just pure bad luck, but this was the second time in a month that he had been caught outside in the rain without any form of protection from it. Last time he barely even remembered what he had been doing outside in such godawful weather in the first place, so at least he had that this time round. Still. Didn't make it any less annoying.

* * *

The rain hit his face in sharp, stinging blows, making him wince. He raised an arm in an attempt to shield his face even slightly and tried to (unsuccessfully) duck into the shelters of other people's umbrellas without knocking into them. He could _see_ his shop in the distance, could make out _Kowalski_ emblazoned above the entrance, but there were more automobiles than usual on the road and people were pushing this way and that to get out of the downpour. He eventually gave up trying to move forward and forced his way to the side of the street where it wasn't so busy.

* * *

Sheltering in a shop canopy, he waited for the crowd to thin. As he watched the rain fall, he caught a flash of bright pink in a window opposite. A long-forgotten memory tugged in his brain and he frowned and squinted at the blur. But the rain was so heavy that he couldn't make out much more than a smudge of brightness against the bleak landscape and it was gone before long. Sighing, he turned his face up to the sky and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander for a moment. Inevitably, however, he ended up right back where he had started at the pink blur and the pull of… something in his head. With his eyes closed the sensation was stronger and he followed the feeling into the recesses of his mind, to another day in the rain.

* * *

Someone tapping his shoulder brought Jacob out of his reverie. He stirred himself and opened his eyes, squinting at the person stood over him.

"Y'alright buddy?" the stranger asked.

Jacob frowned and shook his head, raising his hand to his lips where he could feel the ghost of a touch.

"I- I think so," he mumbled, unable to dispel the strange feeling.

"Okay then. Have a good day now." The stranger walked off, leaving Jacob alone again. Looking up, he realised that the rain had stopped and the sun was attempting to push its way through the clouds. Remembering the delivery he had later that day, he set off back down the street to his shop, shoving unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. His goods sold well and he made a decent profit to put towards a new idea that had come to him the previous night. He was just putting a customer's money away when the bell tinkled and a woman walked into his shop. She was dressed in a bright pink dress with a matching coat and hat, and suddenly he was violently thrust back to the morning. There was something intensely familiar about this woman, and as she smiled a spot on his neck began to ache, and a name sprung to mind.

 _Queenie._

* * *

 **A/N: What even was this? I'm not entirely sure, but I hope you guys liked it all the same. Please leave a review if you have a moment! Bye!**


End file.
